


Filing

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou claims he has a filing system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filing

"So," Kenren said. "Where do I start?"

"Eh?" Tenpou replied.

Kenren waved at the mess of the office (library?) of his new commanding officer. "You got a preferred method of filing or what?"

Tenpou blinked at him. "No. I know exactly where everything is."

"Sure, sure. All messy people say that. Where's your seal?"

"Anh..." Tenpou replied vaguely, picking a book at random. "But if they are organized, I won't be able to stumble across some gem of knowledge at precisely the moment I need it."

"No, you won't," Kenren retorted, moving to the nearest stack of books. "But do you really think the universe just _gives_ you what you need when you need it?"

"Not exactly, no, but it is more likely... something to do with chaos theory. I have a book on it here somewhere...."

Sighing, Kenren scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Right. Alphabetical it is, then."


End file.
